DC Heroes (2019)
DC Heroes is a upcoming 2019 action role-playing video game developed by Epic Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment based on characters from DC Comics, the game will be released for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, PC, and macOS in November 20, 2019. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Gameplay DC Heroes is an action role-playing video game were characters defined into sixteen categories: Attack Type, Flying Type, Speed Type, Magic Type, Strong Type, Dark Type, Fantasy Type, Bolt Type, Thunder Type, Beast Type, Normal Type, Galaxy Type, Power Type, Defense Type, Heal Type, and Lord Type. Players will compete in various multiplayer game modes such as, Assault, Deathmatch, Capture The Flag, Control, and Escort. Missions, is a mode where you get to do the character's missions, once you unlock a character, a mission will be unlock and must be completed, and your character has Ultimate Moves, when your Power Bar charges up, your character will uses its powers and ultimate attacks. Modes * Assault (5 On 5 Battle) * Deathmatch (Free For All) * Capture The Flag * Control (Control A Capture Point) * Escort (Escort The Payload) * Special Match (60 On 60 Battle) * Survival * Missions * Lobby * Store * Hub World * Avatar Creation Characters # Batman (Bruce Wayne, Attack Type, Strong Type) # Superman (Clark Kent, Strong Type, Flying Type, Power Type) # Green Lantern (Hal Jordan, Flying Type, Power Type, Strong Type) # Flash (Barry Allen, Speed Type, Attack Type) # Wonder Woman (Diana Prince, Attack Type, Flying Type, Power Type) # Green Arrow (Oliver Queen, Attack Type, Normal Type) # Aquaman (Arthur Curry, Power Type, Speed Type, Strong Type) # Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz, Strong Type, Flying Type, Power Type, Galaxy Type, Defense Type) # Atom (Ray Palmer, Power Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # Doomsday (Beast Type, Power Type, Fantasy Type, Strong Type Defense Type) # Swamp Thing (Strong Type, Magic Type, Power Type. Defense Type) # Kid Flash (Wally West II, Speed Type, Attack Type) # Kid Flash (Bart Allen, Speed Type, Attack Type, Defense Type) # Kid Flash (Wallace West, Speed Type, Attack Type, Power Type, Defense Type) # Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond, Power Type, Flying Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # TBA Skins Batman * Batman Beyond * Hellbat Armor * Project Batman Armor * Batwing Suit * One Million Batsuit * Stealth Suit * Classic Suit * White Lantern Suit * Black Lantern Suit * TBA Vehicles * Batmobile * Supermobile * Invisible Jet * Ricochet * TBA Maps # Gotham City # Metropolis # Coast City # Atlantis # Krypton # Speed Force # TBA Is DC Heroes (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Video Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Action Games Category:Role-playing video games Category:DC Comics Category:Video games based on cartoons Category:2019 Category:Upcoming video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Microsoft Windows Category:MAC games Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters Category:Unreal Engine 4 Category:Computer Games Category:PC games Category:DC